Plane As Could Be
by firefaerie96
Summary: Serena and Darien have to sit next to each other on a 14 hour plane ride! What will happen? Plus the Negaverse is at it again! D/S Please review! Chap 3!
1. Europe or Bust!

Hey! I just seriously got into Sailor Moon, and I love the Serena/Darien/Sailor Moon/Tuxedo Mask fiasco! Some of my stories will have the Japanese names and some will have the English names! This one will be English. Please review and tell me what I need to do to make this story more enjoyable!  
  
P. S. This happens in the first season before the Silver Imperium Crystal.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that we're going to Europe! It's just too exciting!" Serena exclaimed. She and the other Inner Scouts were at the airport with Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Now, calm down, we are on Sailor Scout business you know!" Luna scolded. She had to be in a cat carrying case, and nothing that the Scouts could do would make the airport managers let her be carry-on. Instead she would be trapped in the back with all the luggage.  
  
"Oh, Luna, lighten up. It's only a 14-hour plane trip!" Artemis said, still cheerful even though he shared the same fate as Luna.  
  
"Easy for you to say, I think you've had one too many rabies shots to still be cheerful!" Luna spat back. "Now, remember Serena, if anything happens, you must NOT transform where everyone can see you! You must go to the back!"  
  
"I know, I know. Geez, just let me enjoy my trip to Europe."  
  
"Just be on your guard!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Don't worry Luna! We'll take care of her!" Mina cut in happily. "We won't let her fall out the window or through the toilets! Promise."  
  
"Fall through the toilets! Can you do that?" Luna asked, panicking.  
  
"According to my calculations, only if you were less than a foot high, and the force applied to you was approximately the force of a foot of a 300 pound man stepping in a hole," Amy piped up.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at her.  
  
"What? I was bored on an airplane from Tokyo to England once," Amy defended herself.  
  
"Right," Lita said. "Now, it's almost time to go on. We'll have to give you and Artemis to the airplane guys now, okay?" Lita told Luna.  
  
"Okay," she said sulkily.  
  
Serena picked up Luna's case, and Mina picked Artemis's case. They walked to the luggage place.  
  
"Here," Serena said as she handed Luna to the man. "Take good care of her okay?" she told him. "I'll be good, don't worry. And you have the computer to reach us. See you in 14 hours!" Serena whispered to Luna. Mina was saying much the same to Artemis as she handed him over to a woman.  
  
"Whew. Convincing Luna to go in that case was like pulling teeth! Do you want to switch guardian cats Mina?" Serena asked, with mock exasperation.  
  
Mina giggled. "No thanks. Artemis got in without me having to say a word!"  
  
Serena sweatdropped. "I spent an hour telling Luna to get in! Not fair!"  
  
Suddenly Serena rammed into someone and went flying backwards. Two warm arms encircled as she fell and straightened her. "Oh, thank you. I'm sorry. I wasn't." Serena trailed off as she glanced up. She was looking straight into Darien Shields eyes. "Not you! What do you think you're doing, always running into me? And why are you at the airport anyway? I thought this would be one place I wouldn't run into you! Can't you ever leave me alone?" Serena ranted angrily. Oh, I hate him! Why can't he ever leave me alone?  
  
"Hey, meatball head, funny running into you here! And, by the way, I didn't run into you, you ran into me! This is a public airport, or can't you read the signs?" Darien asked, laughing as he looked at a red Serena. She always got so mad at him! It was so much fun to tease her.  
  
"Oh, shut up and get out of my way!" Serena yelled as she pushed past him.  
  
"Hey, Serena, wait up!" Amy called as she and the rest of her friends rushed after her.  
  
Darien looked after them and shrugged, then kept walking to meet Andrew and get his ticket to Europe.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Finally!" Serena exclaimed as she fought her way through the people to her seat. "Now, let's see, I sit here! Seat 35A!"  
  
The other four girls fought their way to Serena. "Hmm."Amy said as she looked at their tickets. "Lita and I sit in seats 34A and 34B while Raye and Mina sit in 36A and 36B. Looks like you're by yourself."  
  
"Cool! That means I get two seats to stretch out in!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Or that you have to sit by some stranger!" Raye replied.  
  
"Oh, be quiet Raye! You're just jealous!"  
  
"Whatever," Raye muttered as she took her seat next to Mina.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What? But I have a first class seat! Right next to Andrew here!" Darien exclaimed as he stared at the lady at the desk.  
  
"I'm sorry for the mix-up sir, but you will have to sit in third- class. It will just cost as a third-class ticket, of course," the lady replied calmly. "And there is no switching tickets or seats," she added looking at Andrew warily as he started to offer his ticket to Darien.  
  
"Fine, fine," Darien muttered. 'I wish I could put a rose through that freakin' machine,' he thought. 'This should be a long trip.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well, we're going to Europe!" Mina said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, cool!" Lita added.  
  
Amy looked up from the guide of Italy she was looking at. "According to this, Italy has many beautiful churches and grand buildings. Why, some of them are as old as." She was cut off my Serena's exclamation.  
  
"Oh my gosh, is that Darien Shields!"  
  
"Where?" Raye asked craning her neck to see around Mina. "Hey, you're right! And he's coming this way!"  
  
"Let's see, Seat 35B. Ah, here it is!" Darien muttered as he came up the plane.  
  
"Noooooooooooo!" Serena wailed in a whisper.  
  
Darien packed his luggage in the overhead compartment and turned to sit down. He glanced at Serena, then did a sudden take.  
  
"Why, meatball head! Isn't this a coincidence?" he exclaimed, staring at her.  
  
Serena sat frozen. She had to sit in a very small space next to her arch-enemy for 14 HOURS!!!!!!! This time she wailed loudly. "Nnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo!!!"  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? Don't worry, it will get more exciting! This is just the introductory! For the next chapter- Will Luna suffocate in her little carrying case? Will Darien jump out the window? Will Serena embarrass herself horribly? (Well, that's a given!) Till next time- Review!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! (Coughs and looks around at the people staring at her.) Okay, I'll be quiet! Please review!  
  
Hugs and kisses  
  
Firefaerie96! 


	2. You Fly Me Crazy!

Hey! I'm so happy for the reviews I got! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And thanx for the tip The New Saturn! Everyone have a Happy Thanksgiving!  
  
  
  
Darien continued staring at the wailing Serena. People were starting to look, so he quickly sat down to avoid their gazes. He couldn't believe it. First, he didn't get to sit next to his best friend so he could actually talk to someone sensible on this trip, and now he had to sit in a very small space next to the one girl he couldn't stand! And she seemed intent on breaking his eardrums. 'She's going to drive me nuts!' he thought. He quickly clapped a hand on her mouth.  
  
"Okay, listen to me. You are not going to wail and scream this entire trip, right?" he muttered quietly so he wouldn't attract even more attention.  
  
Serena nodded. Then she bit his hand.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"I don't want your hand over my mouth!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Fine. Whatever."  
  
"Hey, Serena, won't this be fun? You get to sit next to Darien for 14 hours! Oh, joy!" Raye said sarcastically from behind her. "Just try not to break our eardrums, okay?"  
  
"Oh, Raye, leave her alone. Why don't you just ignore each other for the whole trip?" Amy asked, always the peace-maker.  
  
"Sure. Fine," Serena agreed.  
  
Darien relaxed as the plane started to take off. He looked over at Serena, who had closed her eyes and was not seeming to enjoy the take off as much as him. He shrugged, and figured that she hated planes. He dozed off for a while.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena felt terrible. She was sitting next to her worst enemy, she was in a tiny seat, and she was going higher and higher in the air. All she could think of right then was how much she hated flying. She wouldn't throw up, but she wouldn't feel good until she was back on ground. 'How many planes crashed a year, anyways?' she wondered. 'How many people died?' She decided to ask Amy, but then she remembered Darien, and just knew he would make fun of her. She sighed. 'I'll just read for a while instead.' She pulled out her newest book, a romance (the only kind of book she would read beside comic books). She got about 5 pages into the first chapter, when all of a sudden she felt it grabbed from her hands.  
  
"Hey! Give that back!" she shrieked.  
  
"Hey! Lower the decibals!" Darien yelled back.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed, though she did yell a little quieter.  
  
"I didn't think you knew how to read Serena! Let's see, is this a first grader book or something?" For the first time, he took a good look at her book. He looked shocked, then greatly amused. "Oh, so you read romances? Interesting. I guess it's because you've never had a romance yourself."  
  
Serena flushed angrily. It was true, but she didn't have to let him know that! "I've had a romance before!"  
  
"Oh, really? With who?" Darien felt a little twinge of jealousy in his stomach, but marked it off as the height they were at. He didn't fully believe her anyway.  
  
Serena's face went redder. "Uh, um.well, you see."  
  
Raye leaned over Serena's seat. "Yes, we would all like to know."  
  
Mina leaned over Darien's seat as well. "Hey, you're supposed to tell at least me these things!" she said indignantly. She was Sailor Venus, after all.  
  
Amy turned around in her seat. "Hey! I knew you first! So tell me, who is it?"  
  
Lita twisted around too. "Yeah. Who?"  
  
Serena desperately searched for a name. "Uhhh.Melvin! Yeah, that's it!"  
  
All four girls did a sweatdrop. "Melvin?" they exclaimed disbelievingly.  
  
Serena felt like going through a hole in the floor. That is, until she remembered how high up they were. Melvin? Where had that come from? "Yes, Melvin!"  
  
Darien sighed with relief. From Serena's friends reactions, this Melvin sounded like a real loser. No competition. Wait! Competition? Why would he want to compete for Serena? 'Definitely the altitude!' he thought.  
  
"Yeah, this Melvin sounds like a real winner. Good luck with him!" Darien said sarcastically.  
  
"Just give me my darn book back!"  
  
"Ooh! I'm intimidated!" Darien replied as he flung her book back to her. He looked at his watch. 13 and a half more hours! Then he looked at her hair. Those balls on her head really did look like meatballs! He knew just how to annoy her now! He poked on of them with his finger.  
  
Serena slapped his hand. "And just what do you think you're doing?!" she yelled.  
  
"I wanted to see if you really did have meatballs in there that you wrapped your hair around! But you don't. I suppose you only used meatballs when you first started arranging you hair that way!"  
  
Serena sighed. This was going to be the longest fourteen hours of her life! "No I don't use meatballs to style my hair, nor did I ever!" she screamed.  
  
"Whatever you say," Darien replied in a manner that said he didn't believe her.  
  
"Ooh, I hate you!"  
  
"That's nice," Darien said in the same manner.  
  
Serena decided just to ignore him. She turned over and tried to go to sleep. But she just felt so unsafe up in the air that even she couldn't sleep! She dozed off slightly for a few seconds, then sat up straight real quickly. They had just hit a bump! And they kept hitting bumps! Without thinking, she flung herself straight into Darien's arms. "We're crashing!" she shrieked.  
  
  
  
Okay, don't know how good this chapter was. My inspiration ran out about halfway through! Tell me if you like! SAILOR MOON ROCKS!!!!!! ::looks around sheepishly:: Maybe I should try to be more quiet! Please review! 


	3. Kiss and Tell

Hihihihihi! Sorry it took SSSSOOOOO long to update! Be thankful for two people for getting me to update…mairz87 and Angela (thanks for both of your reviews! (and the email!)) A lot has changed since my last chapter…now instead of just being obsessed with Sailor Moon, I'm obsessed with all anime, manga (the Japanese comic book that the animes usually come from), RPG games (anime games, like Final Fantasy), and J-pop (Japanese pop). *everyone sweatdrops* what?? lol soooo, anyhoo, I've also gotten two of my friends into Sailor Moon! *everyone cheers, then sweatdrops again* guess its contagious…anyhoo, enjoy!  
  
P.S.: I decided that I didn't just dislike their English names, I hate them! So, look for Japanese translations at the bottom! Also, for those of you who are curious, in the Japanese version, Usagi's nickname for Mamoru is Mamo-chan, and Mamoru's nickname for Usagi is Usako. (Meaning little bunny.)  
  
Serena-Usagi  
  
Darien-Mamoru  
  
Amy-Ami  
  
Raye-Rei  
  
Lita-Makoto  
  
Mina-Minako  
  
Luna-Luna  
  
Artemis-Artemis  
  
Mamoru gasped as he felt something soft and warm hit his chest, hard. Usagi was sobbing, not wailing, into his shirt and was shaking all over. She was even sitting on his lap! Mamoru instantly reacted to something in him that said he should comfort her. "Sssshhh, it's okay, we're not crashing. It's just some turbulence." He rubbed her back, feeling her slowly begin to relax, though she still held on tight to him.  
  
"We're not crashing?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope, not crashing," he assured her.  
  
"Okay," she said in a small voice. She continued to sit quietly on his lap, not moving her face from his shirt.  
  
Mamoru looked around at the other passengers. They had looked alarmed at first, then relaxed when they realized that they were not in fact crashing, it was just an over-reacting girl. Mamoru sighed, then glanced forward to where Ami and Makoto were peeking through the gap in the seat, gaping at him. He didn't have to look to know that Minako and Rei were doing the same thing behind him.  
  
"Um. . .Mamoru?" Makoto asked uncertainly.  
  
"What?" he nearly growled, certain that they would never let him forget this.  
  
"Are you aware that there's a girl in your lap?" Makoto continued, even though he looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"No, really? I had no idea."  
  
"Just wondering." She giggled, then leaned over to poke Usagi. Minako pushed her arm back before she could shake her though.  
  
"Stop! I wanna see how long she stays in his lap," Minako hissed, looking down at Usagi's face. She looked so peaceful…like she didn't have a care in the world.  
  
"Well, I don't! Wake up, Usagi!" Rei almost yelled. She ducked down hurriedly when the entire plane looked her way. "Great, everyone pays attention except Usagi."  
  
Mamoru glared at all of them. "She had a panic attack. Just leave her alone!" he almost ordered. They all looked at him, shocked, then decided not to mess with the psycho guy holding his worst enemy in his lap. Instead, Rei and Minako went back to their conversation about what brand of shoes was better, Candy or Sketchers, and Ami and Makoto went back to reading (One a physics book, the other a cookbook. . .let's see, that's a toughy to figure out.)  
  
Mamoru on the other hand, went back to rubbing Usagi's back. He could tell that she wasn't asleep, but she hadn't moved in fifteen minutes. She was probably in shock. Oh, she was going to kill him when she recovered! But in the meantime, he was enjoying protecting her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi, however, was not in shock. She hated planes! Yet, though he was her worst enemy, Mamoru had comforted her. She had felt so safe (still did, actually) in his arms, that it had felt natural just to keep lying there. Let everyone think that she had fainted or was too overcome by shock to move. She was happy just snuggling against him. 'If only he was always this nice. . ." she thought wistfully. She buried her nose even deeper into his shirt. It smelled like. . .roses. Like. . .Tuxedo Kamen. . .yet, something more than that. . .it smelled like. . .trees. . .ocean. . .flowers. . .rain. . .the earth itself. . .all the beauty that she found here. . .the bees. . .the butterflies. . .the birds and the animals and the fish and the water. . .it smelled like home. For a moment, Usagi pictured him in armour, standing tall and proud with a sword at his sky, watching over the Earth that he smelled of. She shook the image from her mind. 'Smells like the Earth? What am I thinking of? Must be his aftershave or something. And, Mamoru? A PRINCE?!?! No way, not going to happen.' Usagi suddenly remembered who he was and how he reacted to her every day. She sat straight up, glaring at him. He looked back at her, stunned. She softened a little, staring straight into his warm blue eyes. Blue like the Earth. Blue as her own eyes. A blue she had seen before, many times. Before she knew it, she smiled softly, then kissed him right on the mouth. She was filled with warmth, and a feeling of familiarty.  
  
"Thank you for saving me, again," she whispered when they parted. She smiled at him, not a huge grin like her normal one, but a sweet little smile that said that she was truly happy just to be there.  
  
Mamoru smiled down at her. "You're welcome."  
  
"Ooooooooooooooooooooooo." The spell was broken as all four of the senshi leaned over their seats to stare at the enemies. Usagi shook her head like she was waking up from a dream, then stared at Mamoru.  
  
"You jerk!" Usagi slapped Mamoru hard across the cheek. "Don't you dare ever kiss me again!" Usagi jumped up and plopped herself down in the seat next to him. "Or touch me!"  
  
The four senshi were staring at Usagi in shock. First she had kissed him, then she had yelled at him for kissing her? Weird.  
  
Mamoru was also staring at her. She had kissed him, hadn't she? And he had liked it. He sighed, getting out a book to read. One thing was for sure, this was going to be an interesting, and long, plane ride. He looked at his watch. Thirteen hours to go.  
  
  
  
Hello! I know, I know, it's REALLY short. But it was this, or nothing for awhile! Anyway, I'm going to update SOON this time! And its gonna be LONG or at least LONGER! Lol! Well, please please please review! 


End file.
